Love From The Deep
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Edward Elric is working hard in the military but things don't seem to be going his way. So...what happens when he meets a young mermaid named Winry? EdxWin, RoyxRiza, AlxMei
1. Chapter 1

_Hai guys! :D Another story in one day! (Well...sorta. It's mid-night) I told you I had been writing a lot! This was finally finished! I really wanted to write this story but couldn't think of a plot. When I finally did... I thought of Mermaid!Winry and sexy Ed with glasses and he actually wears the military uniform! (Without the blue jacket on top) Yes, the running off at sunset thing is from the movie Aquamarine. But I like the idea of her running away leaving Ed like "...o.o WTF?" But I'm glad I finally finished this. I thought I never would. Thank you for reading! _

_Disclaimer: Oh yeah... Arakawa totally made Winry a mermaid... Ha..._

* * *

><p>I swam and swam across the blue ocean, going as fast as my tail would take me. Anything to get away, I don't like it there! I paused… <em>Wait. Where the hell am I!<em> I suddenly thought. The water was shallower and I could see the light from the sun much clearer now. _Damn…this can't be good._

* * *

><p><em>Edward POV…<em>

"What the hell! Are you _kidding _me! What kind of new rule is that! That's _so_ stupid! Colonel, what the _hell_ is going through the Fuhrer's mind!" I screeched.

"How the hell should I know, Fullmetal?" Roy Mustang sneered at me.

"I don't know! Maybe you had an explanation!" I retorted, swinging my arms out.

He chuckled, "Well, it doesn't affect me, so, I don't give a damn."

"Well it does me! I don't want to be stuck a Major the rest of my life!"

"Are you implying that you'll never find a wife?"

"It's not fair, you shouldn't be allowed to get a higher rank." I growled.

"What? But I'm married!"

"To your _subordinate! _Shouldn't that be against the rules!"

Roy grinned, "Edward, just because the Fuhrer's now announced you have to be married to get a higher rank doesn't mean you have to have a hissy fit."

I pushed up my glasses then crossed my arms in front of my chest, "Yes it does, damn it! That rule doesn't even make sense! He's just trying to make _sure_ I don't get a higher rank! If I quit the military that rule would be gone in no time."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe he doesn't like you because you only wear half your uniform. The blue jacket shows your stars and rank, yet you don't even wear it. So why don't you experiment? Why don't you leave and see if the law changes?"

"It has nothing to do with the uniform! And you're just trying to get rid of me…"

"Yeah… Oh wait! Even better idea! Why don't you go find a girl and get married!"

I scoffed, "It might be that easy to you! But not me, no one wants me…"

Roy smacked the back of my head, "Don't be so negative!"

I smacked myself in the face irritably, "I'm out of here…"

I stormed out of the building quickly, ignoring the comments from Roy or anyone else. I made my way down the sidewalk in a huff. I soon paused; _Maybe the beach will cheer me up a little…_ I strolled down to the area, kicking my shoes off and sitting down on the gritty sand. _No one's here…_ I thought suspiciously, though soon after I realized mostly everyone was at work. The Fuhrer's making life hell for everyone it seemed. So much money was needed there was no time to even be a stay at home mom… but at least people get paid for baby-sitting. I started to relax a little as I watched the waves slowly sway back-n-forth across the shore. I sided and leaned my weight back on my hands. This was nice…but what happens now? _I can't just find a wife in a day or something…the Fuhrer's purposely trying to make my life a living hell…_ I stood, leaving my boots in the sand.

I walked over to the shore and began kicking clumps of sand into the water, grumbling, "Damn Colonel, damn Fuhrer, damn job, damn rules, damn wom…" My voice trailed off as I saw something moving in the distance. I carefully reached back for my sword handle, if it was a shark or something like that, I wasn't going to think twice about slicing it to shreds. But all those thoughts changed as a girl with beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes, and a black tube top emerged from the water. My hand immediately dropped from the handle of my sword as my eyes widen.

I struggled to find my voice, "H-Hey! You! What're you doing in the water! Do you need help!"

Her eyes widened quickly and her head immediately shot back in the water, "Hey wait!" I called only for it to be useless. I sat down in the sand where I stood. _Surely she has to come back up for air sometime…_ I waited and waited, but she had yet to reappear. _What the hell? Is she magic or something? A really fast swimmer, maybe?_ My glasses fogged from the sea salt. I took them off carefully and wiped them clean. _I don't understand this… how could she just vanish like that?_

* * *

><p><em>Winry POV…<em>

_Damn it! Oh damn it! I am _so _dead. So, so, so dead! He saw me! The human saw me! What should I do! What _can _I do!_ _There has to be something I can do… I can grow legs until sunset right? Maybe if he looked away long enough I could get out of the water! Ugh! I don't know! This is not good! But…for a human…he was kind of cute…_

I had the slightest hesitation to peak up at blonde man again…but I was too afraid. Everyone where I come from, even though I hated the place, said that humans would try to kills up and rip us apart. I didn't want to believe it…but what if it _was_ true. I couldn't risk that! He didn't look mean though…or evil either. Those weird things on his face were strange, and that fabric he was wearing was also. We wear a strip of fabric around our chest to make swimming easier, unlike the older days, but I didn't know humans wore so much fabric. If I were human I wouldn't want to wear so much. It must be their culture though…

I hesitantly peaked my head back up from the water, "Hey! It's you again! How'd you hold your breath so long! That's amazing! A record even!" He called to me.

I debated on replying but the urge to speak with him pushed through, "S-Sorry! You scared me! I wasn't under water that long, was I?"

"It was a pretty long time! I've never seen anyone stay under water that long!"

I giggled, "Well thanks!"

"Do you need to get out of the water? I can take you home if you want!"

I shook my head, "I don't have a home. I was, uh, staying with a friend. She, um, went to, uh, change and I don't know what happened! She might've forgotten me."

"Do you need a ride there?"

I shook my head again, "N-No! But thank you! I'll just wait for her!"

The man nodded, "Alright! Well, um, see you around!" Was his final call as I watched him grab those black things and slip them back on his feet. He scurried out of the sand and vanished out of sight.

_I'm not going home though… _I decided. I wanted to see if that man would come back. I wanted to be human for at least a day! There was nothing anyone could do about it…

* * *

><p>I awoke from the hard cliff-side rocks I had slept on. Pain surged through my spine and down my tail as multiple scales caught and flaked off on the sharp points. <em>Note to self: Never sleep on hard sharp rocks again. It's painful. <em>I sat up, stretching and wiping my eyes searching the rock next to me for my top I had taken off to go to sleep. _Where'd my top go…_? I wondered as I looked down at my bare chest. Oh well that'd have to wait till later. My tail still touched the water…if I got it dry would it turn into legs? I've never tried before… I carefully lifted my tail out of the water. After a few moments, my scales began turning the tone of my skin, my flipper turning into two human feet, soon both turning into smooth fleshy skin. I smiled and ran a hand down one of my legs. I couldn't believe it…I was actually human… I stood, grabbing on the rocks for support. I've never _walked_ before. I tippy-toed across the rocks carefully, soon the beach from yesterday was in sight, as well as the man. _Damn it! He's going to know something's up! Good thing I know how to lie… _I crawled down the rocks to the beach. _I wonder if he'll see me…_

As soon as the thought ran through my mind he saw me, his face turned red and those things across his eyes fogged up, "Woah… h-holy! Oh damn…you're naked…okay… um…" He turned his head away.

_Naked…? _I didn't even get to think about what he might've meant until I heard him speak again, "W-What happened to your swim suit?"

I didn't know what that meant either…I had to say something though, "I-I lost it in the water…"

He still wouldn't look at me, "Did your friend not come get you?"

"No…I slept on those rocks over there…" I replied pointing the direction of the rocks, though it didn't do much good, considering he wouldn't look at me.

"Really? Damn, that had to be painful…"

I nodded, "Yes it was."

He finally stood up in front of me, "Well…first off," He pulled the white fabric off his body and held it out to me, "Take my shirt, incase anyone shows up."

_So it's a shirt…_ I took it from his hands and slowly attempting put it on the way he had it on, but failed. I heard him chuckle, "Need some help?" His hands grasped it and he helped me pull my head and arms through.

I smiled, "Thank you…"

"Second, why didn't your friend come get you?" He growled.

"I-I'm unsure of the reason…" I replied.

He grinned, "Well hey; you can always come stay at my place if you need. My brother's in college studying right now, he won't be back for a while. Oh, I'm Edward by the way."

"T-Thank you, but my friend-"

"Left you here to sleep on rocks…" Ed growled.

"U-Um…I have to leave by sunset to go find my friend…"

"Why? They left you on the beach all night…"

"If she doesn't find me, she'll worry. I think I can find her house on my own maybe…Oh and I'm Winry…" _Is it sad that I'm so good at lying?_

"Nice to finally know your name, Winry. Why don't you follow me?" He said with a smile.

"Um…E-Excuse me Edward, but…I hurt myself on the rocks…could you help me walk?" Yeah…that was a lie.

He nodded, "Oh sure."

"Thank you…" Edward came to me and wrapped my arm around his shoulder for me to lean my wait on.

He walked me down the long pathway, ignoring the stares from others around. Machines on wheels sped by us but Edward only seemed focused on helping me… He was such a kind man… We came upon his home and I allowed him to bring me inside. It was nothing like the cave I lived in…where my bed was sand and my pillow was seaweed.

"Here we are," Ed cooed as he placed me on some type of cushioned seat.

"This is soft…" I murmured.

"Aren't couches usually soft?" He teased with a grin, "Or did you hit your head and forget?"

_I never knew…_ "Well yes…they are…"

He tilted his head, "You didn't hit your head did you?"

"No…not that I know of…"

"Well that's good." He replied with a grin.

I gazed down at the floor, this entire situation suddenly felt awkward…

"S-So…are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

I nodded, "If it's not too much trouble."

Edward scoffed, "Please, you're no trouble at all."

After he feed me, talked to me, and cared for me a few hours. I was beginning to think humans weren't that bad. This one was actually really nice. He didn't even seem to ask about every single flaw in my lie. I actually wanted to stay here…but I knew I needed salt water when I turned into my mermaid form. I also knew that he might turn me into a science experiment like my mother was. If you were wondering why I don't like my home, it was because my father wouldn't let me leave our home because he was so afraid that I'd be in danger. Though, that made me want to leave instead of stay under his protection. If I stayed near this beach they'd probably never find me. No one would dare come near the shore.

Time passed…it was then I noticed…that the sun was setting. I had to leave. Once there was moonlight I'd turn into my true form. I stood, "I'm sorry…I have to leave now…"

He grabbed my arm, "Why?"

"I already told you I have to go to my friend's house at sun set…"

Edward glared at me, "You mean the friend that left you to sleep on the rocks last night? I have to work tomorrow. I can't come help you…"

I snatched my arm away, "I appreciate your kindness but I didn't ask for your help, Edward."

"If your friend keeps forgetting about you and leaving you to sleep on rocks, why are you friends with them!"

"I-I don't know! But they're the only person I have right now!" What a lie…

"Fine, do what you want. But please know, if you need anyone I'm here…"

The sun was vanishing fast, "Yes. Thank you…"

With that, I ran out of his house, down the pathway we had come. Making my way to the beach, thank goodness no one was there, and I jumped into the water…

* * *

><p>The sun had just risen…I doubted anyone would be up at this time of day. I snuck through the sand to the pathway, only to run into no other than Edward Elric… Why, universe, why!<p>

"Winry…? Were you just…coming from the beach again?" Edward asked me confusedly.

"U-Umm... N-no! W-Well, yes, but…I…"

"You're still wearing my shirt and no pants. You didn't go to your friend's house did you?"

"Well…no…" I hung my head in shame.

"Damn it, Winry! Why couldn't you just stay with me!"

"Th-There's just a reason!"

He sighed, "Look, I have to get to work. You know my house is just down this sidewalk, right?"

Sidewalk? Did he mean the pathway? I nodded, "Yes…"

"Okay, go to my house. There's a key under the plant beside the door. Unlock the door and just stay there until I get home this evening, alright?" Edward instructed.

I gulped and nodded, "O-Okay."

After going to his house and fumbling with the lock until I figured out how it worked, I sat on his couch looking around his home. I wanted to stand up and explore it completely…but that would be rude without him here.

* * *

><p>Hours flew by and I suddenly, I heard the door unlock. I turned my head towards it and saw Edward walking in the doorway. He gazed at me with a smile, "Hey."<p>

I smiled back shyly, "Hey."

"Its 6:00, the sun is beginning to set, are you going to run off again?" He teased.

I cleared my throat, "Yes."

"What? Didn't I tell you to stay here?"

"You shouldn't be picking up stray girls from the beach, Edward…"

He scoffed, "You shouldn't be making up stories about having some friend. I'll pick up someone if they need help. Considering the second time I found you, you slept on rocks and had no clothes. I'd say it's a good reason to pick someone up."

"I thank you for your kindness. I told you this before! But I can't stay here! I'm sorry!" I demanded, standing from my place on the couch.

"At least get some pants!"

I turned my gaze out the window, "No. I must leave now."

I ran past him quickly out the door. I was sure he had followed me. _Damn it. Oh no…_ I sped down the sidewalk to the beach. No one was here again… _Aren't beaches popular? Why is this one always so empty…?_

"Winry! Stop!" I heard his voice call from behind me.

_Damn it…the sun is almost out of sight! What am I going to do now! _

"Winry, listen, just come back with me. I promise, whatever is wrong, I'll help."

I shook my head quickly, "I-I don't think this is something you can help with Edward."

Ed slowly walked closer as I backed away, "Winry, I won't hurt you…"

"I know that! I just can't stay with you after sunset!"

"Why come to the beach then!"

"If I could tell you I would!"

"Just say it Winry!"

"I…I-I…" It was too late to tell him. The sun was gone… I was doomed. I fell to my knees and felt the scales growing on my legs. My legs conjoined and my feet connected into a flipper. I fell face first in the sand and gazed up at him pleadingly, "Please, Ed, you have to help…me…" My voice trailed off as the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hai guys! I know you want to kill me for that clifthanger and not updating. From now on I want to start trying to update my popular stories once a month, but with how many I have going on... it's getting difficult... BUT I'LL KEEP TRYING. I can believe how many people like my stories! I didn't expect **ANYONE** to like this one. But I've been getting messages asking for an update! So here it is! _

**Chapter 2**

_Edward POV…_

_No way…she's a…a mermaid! That's not possible! Not logical! They're just a myth! Wait…how can I say that with one right in front of me! Wait! What am I doing! She has to get in salt water or else she could dry out or something! _

I slowly eased over to her, _Okay… Be gentle…Don't hurt her… _I bent down and eased one hand under her back and the other under her tail. I cautiously lifted her from the ground and began walking towards the sidewalk. _It's lucky I live so close to the beach…it's only a walk…the issue is getting her home without anyone seeing her. _I sighed and took off down the sidewalk. It was dark and my only light beaming down on me was from the light poles. I continued my stride as quickly as possible and hoping to avoid other civilians walking down the concrete. If I ran into someone, I couldn't risk stopping to apologize. I could feel Winry's tail drying from lack of water. Finally, I made it to my home and quickly unlocked the door. I dashed inside and set Winry down on the bathroom floor. I retreated to the kitchen grabbing the salt shaker from the table. I arrived back in the bathroom and turned on the cold faucet. The tub began to fill with water as I opened the bottom of the salt shaker pouring all the salt in the water. I gently grabbed Winry setting her in the water. I sighed in relief and leaned back again the bathroom wall. _Good, she's in water now…_

All of Winry's body didn't fit in the small bathtub. The scales on the part of her tail that hung out of the bathtub were still dried. I made my way into the kitchen, grabbing a cup from the cabinet. When I reached the bathroom again, I took the cup and scooped water into it. I gently poured the water over Winry's scales, seeing them return to a gleaming aqua. I gave a small smile, not caring I was soaking the bathroom floor with water. All that mattered was the beautiful mermaid in front of me. _Damn…she's even more gorgeous with the tail… _I slowly went to touch it, but suddenly pulled my hand back in fear of scaring her. I stood and exited the bathroom. I'd have to just wait until she awoke in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>Winry POV…<em>

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I glanced around the room. I then gazed out the door to see a familiar couch. I paused, _That's Edward's living room…Why am I…? _Last evenings events poured back into my brain. I immediately sat up and noticed half my tail was hanging out of the white tub of water. I smiled gratefully, _Well…at least he tried._

"Hey, you're awake."

I flinched and turned my gaze up toward Edward, who was standing in the room's doorway. I nodded, "Yes, thank you Edward, I don't know how I could ever repay you!"

He shook his head, "Don't worry about repaying me, as long as you're okay that's good enough."

"I'm fine."

Edward smiled and stepped into the room. He then bent down beside the tub of water, "So, um, you're a mermaid, huh?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Wow..." His gaze turned to my tail, "Can I, um, touch it?"

"Yeah, it's okay."

Edward's hand began to gradually rub across my tail. Amazement filled his golden orbs as his hand slowly stroked the scales of my tail. He turned to me, "It's beautiful."

I blushed, "Thank you… My father said it was the same color as my mother's tail as well."

"I'm sure you look just like her!" He said with a grin.

"I guess, thank you Edward…"

"Oh, Winry, by the way, you don't have to call me 'Edward' you can call me 'Ed' too. You already did once…"

"Alright, that's shorter and easier."

He chuckled, "Exactly."

I gazed up at him, "Could you…maybe help me out?"

"Don't you need water?" Ed asked cocking a brow.

"Yes, but only at night."

"I see."

He bent down and slipped one arm under my tail. His other hand made its way under my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his lifted me from the water. My tail then morphed into two legs once again. Edward placed my feet on the floor, making sure I could stand.

Ed turned his back to me, "Um, I'm going to go get you some of my boxers to wear for right now, to cover up your, um, _woman_ parts…"

_Woman parts…? _"O-Okay."

He soon returned with what he called 'boxers'. I took them and he helped me get them on my body, "Thank you for being so kind to me Ed…"

The blonde man smirked and shook his head, "Ha, don't mention it."

"But I mean it…"

"Maybe, but you've made me realize that everything isn't what it seems…"

I smiled, "Then you're welcome!"

* * *

><p>After sitting and talking to Edward, my stomach began to gurgle. Ed chuckled, "Hungry Winry?"<p>

I nodded, "Yes."

He stood, "So…what do mermaids eat?"

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it; I'll eat whatever you give me."

He cocked a brow, "You sure?"

I nodded in response. Ed shrugged his shoulders and made his way into his kitchen. Then he returned with something and handed it to me, "Here, this it cereal, the easiest thing to make. Just try some…"

I cocked my head, "How?"

"Well…" He picked up a silver utensil, "This is a spoon, you scoop up the cereal and then put it in your mouth. Here," Edward took the spoon and dipped it into the cereal then held it up to me with pieces in it, "Open your mouth."

I did as I was told and Edward shoved the spoon into my mouth then swiftly took it out leaving the sugary cereal in my mouth. I began to chew; the taste was actually pretty good! I opened my mouth again as he chucked, "More?"

I nodded swiftly as he continued to feed the cereal to me, "Do you understand it now?" I nodded once again and took the spoon from him, now attempting to feed myself. Edward watched smiling at me as I began to shove more cereal into my mouth. I guess humans aren't that bad after all… They're a lot nicer than my father made them out to be. I really think I'll just stay here.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know... this should've been updated sooner. Don't shoot me. BUT IT'S UPDATED NOW! So there's no need to run after me with pitch forks :3 There's a POV switch by the way _

_-Ash_

* * *

><p>"<em>She's gone…Those <em>things_ killed her. The 'humans' with two legs. They killed her!" _

My eyes snapped open as I shot up from the water. I then noticed him lying on the deck next to the water. "Edward…"

He rolled over and his golden orbs gazed back at me, "Hey… I must've fallen asleep out here…"

I nodded, "Yes… you did. Thank you again for this…"

Ed shrugged, "Eh, I never swam in here to begin with. It can just be a salt water pool anyway."

"Still…thank you."

A grin appeared on his face, "You can stop thanking me all the time you know."

"But, you've bought me clothes, food, and you've changed this into a salt water pool. You've been missing your job too! They won't believe you're sick this long… You've done so much for me Ed…"

Ed scoffed, "Oh please Winry, I'm fine. They won't come searching my house for me…"

I cocked a brow and crossed my arms, "Don't you work for high ranking people?"

"…Okay yeah. So they might come search my house for me."

* * *

><p><em>Edward POV…<em>

As if karma were out to get me. A few days later a knock came from the door. Only bad part was, Winry was in the bathtub upstairs. She'd need help getting out and putting clothes on, because of the fact that she is a mermaid and frankly, they tend to not wear clothes. So, it was like I was leaving a four year old in the bath alone.

I quickly rushed down the stairs and sprung the door open, "What do you wan…Colonel?"

He smirked at me, "Well, Fullmetal, what a wonderful way to be greeted. And why exactly are you answering the door so racially, anyway shouldn't you be _sick_ to miss work for two weeks?"

"Look, Colonel Mustang, something's come up. I've been, um, _taking care_ of something the last few weeks…"

"What? Did Bradley actually give you a mission for once that didn't involve you almost getting killed?" My superior sneered.

A distant thumping sound came from upstairs, but I didn't notice it. "No, no! Nothing like that, it's some_one_…"

"What do you me-"

"Edward… I need help…"

My eyes widened and I shot back to see Winry standing on the stairs wearing nothing but a towel. _How the hell did she get out of the bathtub!_

I proceeded to smack myself in the forehead and gaze back up a Winry, "Um, sure Winry, I'll be up there in a few minutes, alright?"

She nodded and made her way back up the stairs. Her footsteps could be heard all the way up the stairs and across the hall as an awkward silence fell upon the Colonel and me.

_Great…now he's gonna think I've been sleeping around trying to find a wife._

Mustang grinned, "So… you've been getting busy, have you, Edward?"

"No! Nothing like that! She's a friend from out of town. She got caught up with some guy that screwed her over and I've just been helping her out. He made her so stressed out it's gotten her sick. She's gotten so weak she even needs help getting clothes on." _Wow. I'm an amazing liar._

"Wow, poor chick. Anyway, we need you back in the office by Friday. Or most likely you're getting the boot, kid."

I saluted him, "Uh, yes sir."

He returned it, "Keep out of trouble, Fullmetal, and don't screw her until she's over the dirt bag she was with."

"No! No! It's not-"

"See ya." He walked away from my front porch. Getting in his car and taking off back towards the Central office. Damn it.

I then turned and dashed up the stairs back to Winry, "Hey… Sorry about that…"

She clenched her towel and frowned, "That was the man you work for, wasn't it?"

"Kinda…"

"Why was he calling you 'Fullmetal'?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, that's my code name. For some reason we have aliases, most likely because if someone found out who we were during a mission we could end up dead." I explained.

"Oh… I don't want you dead!"

I chuckled, "I'm not going anywhere, Winry."

She gave me an outfit and I helped her slip it on, trying not to be a total pervert. I was also trying so hard not to let my face flush in front of her. She's a mermaid. She doesn't get it. Winry doesn't understand how all that turns a human guy on! She doesn't have all that when she's a mermaid! I had to fucking potty train her!

Winry sat back down on the bed and stared at me, catching me off guard with a question, "Where are you parents?"

My eyes widened, "Oh, um, my mom passed away and my dad left. My brother too, he's off at some fancy college. Like Stanford or something."

"Ah… I see, my mother passed away as well…"

"Oh, what happened to her?"

Her eyes down cast, "My father said she was taken and experimented on by humans. She didn't survive them and ended up dying…"

My heart dropped, "Oh…Winry… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, your mother is gone too, and I know not all humans are that way. I mean, you're not, right?"

"No. Not at all."

She smiled lightly, "Good."

Shit… She makes my heart beat in my ears and throat. I can feel it beating so much faster. What the hell can I do?

"Oh, Winry, I have to go back to work by Friday, or else I won't have a job…" I told her.

"That's fine, I wouldn't want that at all! I can take care of myself, I hope."

I chuckled, "Yeah me too…"

* * *

><p>The sun was setting. Winry would have to get into the pool and go to bed soon. I guess I should go to bed to get ready to get back to work. Paper work is just so joyous. We both strolled out to the pool. I sat down on the deck and stuck my feet into the cold water. Winry sat beside me and stuck her feet in as well that soon turned into a tail. We sat there talking for a little while. She told me stories about her mother. Her eyes sparkled so much when she spoke of her. Winry obliviously adored her mother. Mermaids must have a better memory than us, even though they say fish have a 3 second memory span, Winry can remember when she first started swimming. This would be first steps to humans. It was finally dark. She slipped into the water and smiled at me.<p>

I bent before her, "Good night Winry…" I slowly leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Oh shit…

Her cheeks turned a pale pink, "Good night Ed."

Damn it. Why the hell did I do that!


	4. Chapter 4

_Well. I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! :D This chapter is continuing in Edward's POV. I'm not sure when I will be switching it back to Winry... it's more fun making Ed make a fool out of himself :D. And Ed has some dirty thoughts. Those are fun too. Anyway. There is no need to hurt me. There are some stories I haven't updated since August that I ** really** need to get to work on. So. Those **should **be updated soon. No promises. My schedule is currently booked. A Christmas story for EdWin will be delivered in your stocking soon. :3 _

_Disclaimer: I am no cow. I am a mermaid. o3o_

_-Ash_

* * *

><p>"Edward… You have to get up… You have to go to work…"<p>

I drowsily opened my eyes to see Winry hovering over me in my bed. She was wearing nothing but my white button-up shirt, talk about awkward… I shook my head to clear any dirty thoughts that could possibly show up in my mind. She's like a 4 year old in a 20 year olds body. _Don't you do it Elric… _

"What?"

She giggled, "You have to get to work silly, its 6:00 AM."

"Really…? Thanks for waking me, Winry, I appreciate it." I replied sitting up.

Winry scooted back away from me with a smile, "I'll be fine! You don't have to worry about me! I promise!"

I nodded weakly, "I sure hope so..."

* * *

><p>When I got home from work I hadn't expected the house to be cleaner than it was when I left it. I expected food on the floor, broken dishes, and maybe a new indoor swimming pool in one of the bathrooms.<p>

Winry ran down the stairs, in some of her clothes instead of mine finally, and wrapped her arms around my chest, "Ed! Ed! You're home!"

She acts like a little puppy..."H-Hey Winry, you alright?"

"Um hmm! I cleaned the house, do you see?"

I nodded, "Yeah. The place looks nice, I'm glad you did."

She giggled and pressed a kiss to my cheek, "Good! Now, it's almost sunset! Do you want to come outside with me?"

_She just kissed me on the cheek... What...? _

I cleared my throat, "Oh yeah, sure Win."

Winry grinned, "Good! I hate being alone."

* * *

><p>"Winry...about the kiss yesterday..."<p>

She cocked her head, "It's just a since off affection, right? Like a daughter to her father or a brother and sister?"

"Yeah, but Winry, here...on land it's a little different."

"Like how?"

My glasses fogged up and I gazed away, "Um..."

"Ed... I can't see your eyes with these things on." Winry reached over and gently pulled the spectacles away from my face. Her eyes shimmered, "Wow... your eyes are beautiful..."

My face flushed, "Thanks Winry, but the point is, kissing someone who isn't related to you when you're over the age of five usually means you're in love with them. And I..."

"Do you love me Edward?"

My eyes widened to the size of silver dollars, "Well. I-"

"It's a simple question, just answer it."

_Wow. Sudden character change there._

"Winry..."

"Edward, I won't deny I do feel some sort of affection towards you. But, what happened with my mom has me hesitant to let you kiss me again."

I quirked a brow, "What's that have to do with kissing you?"

"I don't know if I want to become human or not." She replied gazing at the shimmering reflection of sunset in the water.

I flailed my arms in front of me, "Woah, woah, you've lost me here, Win. What're you talking about?"

"Don't you know? When a mermaid gets true loves first kiss on the lips she becomes that."

"...So if you kissed a dolphin, you'd become a dolphin?"

Winry giggled and pushed my shoulder playfully, "No! It's whether she kisses a merman or a human."

"Oh I see! Wait, Winry, what are you getting at? I-I never kissed you on the lips."

"Do you want to?"

"Winry!"

She glanced towards me, "Can you not answer the question? If the answer is no, it's okay."

"No! That's not it! The answer is yes but I just don't think-" I cut myself off with my own words. _Shit._

"Really?"

"No! I mean- Yes...really..."

Her eyes blossomed and she leaped into my arms, her arms wrapping around her neck, and her feet fell into the water causing her legs to become a tail. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around her back and nuzzling my face into her hair. She smelled like sea salt. Of course I wasn't surprised.

_Who would've thought in a couple of weeks I would've fallen in love with a mermaid..._


	5. Chapter 5

_I know... you hate me. I left you for 2 months. And once you read this chapter you'll hate me even more. This one isn't that long but it was one of those chapters that sorta has nothing to do with the story but then at the end it's needed. So yeah. You'll find out why it's needed. And you'll hate me more. Hopefully it'll be updated by at least next month instead of 2 months from now. I've just been really busy with gymnastics competitions, work, school, and anime conventions. And I have Beta Convention this week! Please forgive me! It's not that I don't want to write, it's that I haven't really had the chance. _

_-Ash_

**Disclaimer: **_The cow didn't make her a mermaid... I did. _

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday. I had no work today thank goodness. I could just relax at the house and take care of Winry. I groaned and cracked an eye open to see Winry asleep next to me. I blinked a few times attempting to make my vision clear. "W-What?" I sat up and rubbed an eye, glancing at the clock to see it was 11:30. Winry must've come in here at sunrise and fell back asleep. I nudged her gently, "Winry... Hey Win..."<p>

She rolled over wrapping her arms around my waist and nuzzling her face into my hip. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Winry, get up." I grumbled shaking her shoulder.

I heard a faint whine and her arms squeezed me tighter, "No..."

I sighed and reached over to grab my glasses when her hand smacked mine, "No. None of those." She growled.

I cocked a brow at her, "Winry, I can't see far distances without them."

She finally let go of me and pouted, "I'm not far away, and you can see me. You don't need them."

I groaned and climbed out of the bed, "You're gonna be the death of me."

The girl jumped, "What! I don't want to kill you!"

"Relax Win, it's just an expression."

Winry sighed and glanced at the floor, "I-I knew that..."

A smile grew across my face as I reached out to ruffle her hair, "I'm sure you did."

Her hand reached up and grabbed mine, "Ed..." She brought my hand to her cheek. I felt my face beginning to heat up slowly.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I never thought I'd have such feelings for a human as I do for you. I thought humans were terrible creatures for taking my mother away. But that's not all humans. Please Ed, can you take me somewhere today? Anywhere. Please. I want to see your world more."

My eyes widened, "Um, yeah, sure Winry. I'll have to get dressed and wash up first but then we can go."

Her grin nearly split across her face, "Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms tightly around my shoulders. I could feel my face heating up more. She still didn't exactly understand how my emotions would go haywire when she did such innocent little things.

As I went to take a shower, I figured out where I would take Winry. She's only been to the beach, a few places outside, and a store or two. I decided she just needed to be out with other people and nature. He'd just take her to Central Park and talk to her about things. As sappy as that may seem for _Edward Elric_ to do, it needed to be done. Winry needed to see this place as it can be. Not just all the evil in it like the people who took her mother from her.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped at towel around my waist. I slowly creeped out of my bathroom, checking for any sight of Winry. I tip-toed into my room to find fresh clothes.

"There you are!" I heard her call.

_Shit._

I swiftly turned around and grabbed her arm so she wouldn't touch me. Unfortunately, my plan failed due to the fact my hand was wet. I heard her yelp as her feet conjoined into a tail. I attempted to catch her from falling but lost my footing. We both tumbled backwards to the carpeted floor. Winry landed face first on my chest.

I heard a growl, "Edward!"

"Sorry, sorry! I thought you were going to touch me!"

"No! But you did! You did exactly what you were trying to prevent!" She cried as she wacked my legs with her tail.

"Ow! I get it! I get it!" I sat up gently pushing her off me onto the floor. "Just hold on. I'll get you a towel as soon as I get some clothes on."

She rolled her eyes irritably, "Fine. Hurry up."

I did as was told. I snatched some clothes from my drawer, headed to the bathroom, and slipped them on. Then returning with a towel for poor mermaid girl I left on the floor. Winry shifted her body up and began to dry off.

"Sorry..." I apologized again.

She sighed, "Its fine."

"But, I know where I'm going to take you today."

Her face lit, "Really! Where!"

"We're going to Central Park."

She tilted her head, "A park? What's that?"

I grasped her hand in mine with a smile, "You'll see."

* * *

><p>The blonde girl's eyes were lit with so much joy that my heart almost couldn't stand it. I thought it'd burst with the happiness I felt for the first time in a long time. I grinned as she dashed over to a flower and gently caressed its petals. She'd probably never seen one before. It was so adorable to see her act like that four-year-old again. I trotted over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Winry turned her head and gazed at me.<p>

"There's a lot more to see than just a small flower." I told her as I held out my hand.

She nodded taking my hand immediately, "I'd love to see it."

Winry watched everything around us carefully, as if she didn't want to miss a single second. Many autumn leaves were splayed across the grass. She watched intently as a few yellow-orange leaves blew off the trees to join the others. I merely laughed at her seriousness.

I saw a smile spread across her face as a young boy played with his dog. He would throw the ball as far as he could and Winry watched as the chocolate lab ran after it. She was amazed when the canine brought it back to the boy within seconds.

It was all the little things that amused her. The fact that she was so cheerful about everything made my heart swell more. This told me that I had made an excellent decision in bringing her here.

I pulled her towards me and motioned for her to sit on a wooden bench next to me. She did so leaning her head on my shoulder. "Thank you Ed. Thank you for bringing me here."

I nodded, "No problem." I then leaned my cheek against her head closing my eyes. I heard a woman giggle in front of us. Winry shifted her head looking up at the woman as she passed by. It was then I felt her entire body stiffen. I moved my head and gazed down at her. She looked almost frightened. Her eyes were as wide as they could go. I blinked confused, "Winry? You alright?"

"Ed... That woman that passed us," She paused and turned her horror filled face towards me, "She looked like my mother."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. _How was that even possible...?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ready for an update? :D I know you all wanted to kill me with that last chapter. Ah ha ha haaa. Anyway! This is the 'beginning of the end' chapter. This sorta gives you some hints towards the truth of everything. Soon, the next chapter will be out and it tells the entire story. Mwhaha. So anyway. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. _

_-Ash_

_**Disclaimer: **Mermaiddd Mermaiddd I made her a mermaiddd. It wasn't the cow it was me. _

* * *

><p>"She looked like your mother?"<p>

Winry nodded frantically, "Yes! She did! I know she did!"

I nodded and got to my feet, "Tell me your mother's name."

She began to wave her arms franticly at me, "Her name was Sara, but Ed you can't just-"

"Winry. I'm just going to talk to her. There's no telling if it's just a resemblance or if she really is your mom. Just bare with me here. Please." I pleaded.

Her eyes weld up with tears, "Yeah. Okay."

I took off in a run down the sidewalk until I finally saw the blur of the blonde haired woman in front of me. (Winry refused to give me my glasses back.) She had a man next to her, who shared the bright hair color she had. What I also noticed, this lemon hair was also the color of Winry's.

"Hey, um, excuse me ma'am." I began as I tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned gazing at me with the exact eye color of Winry's, "Oh hello. Are you going to be a new patient of mine or my husband's?"

I shook my head, "No, actually I'd like to ask you something. It might sound a bit strange, but is your name Sara?"

The woman cocked a brow at me, "Yes, I'm Sara Rockbell. Why?"

My heart caught in my throat and knew that they had both noticed my eyes widen to the size of silver dollars. I let out a squeak then continued, "Do you have a daughter named Winry?"

I noticed the couple flinch, the woman then grabbed my shoulders tightly, "How do you know about Winry!" She demanded.

The realization that the poor mermaid girl had been lied to all these years hit me like a frank train. My eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets. I sucked in a breath and let out a weak reply, "Do you want to see her?"

Winry's mother growled at me, "Is this your kind of version of a sick joke? I don't know how you know who I am or how you know about my daughter but I can tell you she's far away from here! There's no possible way I can see her! She was taken from me by that bastard she thinks is her father!"

I blinked at her in surprise, "That guy that had her locked up all those years wasn't her father?"

"No! He locked her up to keep her from me! And how do you know that?"

"Who is her father then?"

"I'm not answering anymore of your questions until you tell me who the hell you are!" Sara demanded.

"I'm Edward Elric, I'm a Major from the State Military. And at the moment I'm currently taking care of Winry…"

"The military has found her?" She cried.

"No, no, no! I just happened to find her! No one else in the military knows about her. I've been able to keep her a secret for nearly a month now. She told me you were taken by humans and that you were experimented on but didn't survive it." I informed her.

"That bastard told her that?" Sara sighed, "Can you take me to her now?"

I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

The man finally spoke up, "We haven't seen her since she was a baby, is she here in the park?"

I nodded once again and started down the sidewalk to the bench, "You just passed by us and she noticed you two. She then told me that the woman she just saw looked like her mother."

"Just take us to her and then we'll find somewhere private where I can explain everything." Sara said.

I nodded, "We can go to my house." I then glanced back at the man, "What's your name, sir?"

"Oh, I'm Urey Rockbell."

I turned my gaze to the blurred trees in front of me, "You're Winry's actual father aren't you?"

There was a moment of silence, until finally his reply came, "I… Yes. I am Winry's father."

"You're nervous because Winry never actually knew you as her father aren't you? That's why you aren't saying much?" I continued.

"I was in too much shock to say much. Neither of us got to love and take care of our own child. She knows Sara as her mother, but she doesn't know me as her father. All she thinks of as a father is that evil merfish that locked her up all her life in a cave."

I started to see the smudged appearance of Winry, "We'll fix that."

The lemon blonde stood cautiously, "Ed…?"

I smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Meet your parents, Winry."

"My parents?" She whimpered, her eyes watering.

"Yeah, that's your mom and your dad, your real dad." I replied.

Then came the water works, "My real dad?" She sniffled.

I removed my hand from her shoulder, "Uh huh."

Sara took that as her hint and she yanked Winry into her arms. Urey wrapped his arms around the women, nuzzling his nose into his daughter's hair, holding back tears himself. I smiled gently, I kind of felt like I was intruding on the moment. Though, I knew Winry might hurt me if I tried to sneak away.

Sara pulled away from her family, gazing at Winry, "Now it's time you learned what truly happened."


	7. Chapter 7

_I know I haven't been updating my stories very much. I do apologize you guys! If any of you read Love At First Sight, I'm sorry I haven't updated since December. I have no idea what to do with the plot at this moment. I'm working on it._

_Anyway, this is the second to last chapter. I know you're probably like: "What! That's so short!" I know. But I never intended this story, Cancer, or Love At First Sight to be very long. So I'm finishing up with this and Cancer soon. Also, you'll notice this chapter is much longer than any other. I apologize in advance for the fact that I can't write fight scenes. And sorry if this seems really rushed. I wasn't sure how to get this plot going. Sigh... _

_The next chapter is the Epilogue! Thanks for all your support on this story! I honestly didn't expect anyone to like it. I mean, Winry as a mermaid. Who else would be this crazy? _

_**Disclaimer: **I made her a fish. Not Arakawa.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7...<p>

Sara sat down on my couch next to her husband. Winry and I sat in front of them on the floor, waiting patiently for her to begin. I was curious as to what had happened as well. I mean, I've lived with Winry for nearly a month and she spoke of her 'father' as cruel. Though, that man isn't even her father. She doesn't even know her own parents. I guess I really don't either, but I got to be with my mother longer than she was with hers.

"That man that claims he was your 'father' is the current ruler of the ocean. His name is Rhylan. He's more like a dictator though. He over threw Poseidon and locked him up somewhere, none of us know where." Sara sighed and gazed at the floor shamefully, "I used to be with him, he was someone I loved. Though, when he spoke of overthrowing the ruler, I just couldn't take it. I escaped and came to the surface world. Urey found me washed up on the beach one night," She chuckled, "He was so freaked out he ran away at first but once I told him I needed help he took care of me."

I glanced at Winry thoughtfully, that was kind of like what happened with us.

"Though, unlike you two, I wasn't sure of him immediately. I kept running away though he'd always find me dried out somewhere in town. That park that we were just in is where I often went. I was the first mermaid to actually be brave enough to reach the surface world. I didn't trust him at all. Many times I refused to speak and didn't allow him to touch me. I realized later that maybe he wasn't so bad. My best friend Lydia came after me, trying to find me. She told me of what had happened. Rhylan did overtake the ocean and was in rage that I had left. It was too late though, I had fallen in love with Urey and I had kissed him. That, of course, made me permanently human. For a while Lydia lived with us, sleeping in our bathtub at night. When I got pregnant with Winry... I realized that she would be a mermaid even though I was human. I couldn't have my child living in a bathtub. I told Lydia to take Winry to the ocean and raise her there and act as her mother. I even instructed her to make Winry think she _was_ her mother. Lydia refused though; she told me she would bring Winry back to the surface to me when she was thirteen."

My mouth was agape as I stared at Sara wide-eyed, "Wait a second, so why didn't Lydia bring Winry back?"

Sara clenched her white dress and gritted her teeth, "Rhylan kidnapped her and locked her up. I don't even know if he's kept her alive all these years. When he found out that Winry was my child with a human, he was outraged. He took her and made her believe that he was her father. It wouldn't surprise me if he was cruel or anything, he is a horrible man. I regret ever being with him."

"Why didn't you ever go get Winry yourself?" I asked.

Finally, Winry spoke weakly, "The mermaid world is unreachable to humans. It is in the depths of the oceans that humans cannot go to due to the water pressure killing them."

I nodded, "I see. That does make sense. How did you find out what happened to Lydia or Winry?"

"When the bond of love or friendship is strong enough, mermaids can communicate telepathically. Lydia and I had been friends since we were young; she would send me messages through dreams. There was nothing I could do though. Soon her messages just stopped, and I had no idea what happened."

"It's almost been a month and Winry's been here. Do you think Rhylan is after her?"

Sara nodded, "It's best to keep Winry away from the ocean at all costs."

I stood and bowed my head, "I'm going to give you guys some time to yourselves. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." I scurried up the stairs ignoring the comment from Winry.

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks later. I couldn't get the story Sara had told me out of my head. I allowed her and Urey to stay in my home until we knew Winry was safe. But I was frustrated to no end. I lie in my bed staring out the window. I sighed, thinking about what a horrible time the poor mermaid has had. I want to make her happy, but can I even do that? What if she doesn't want to be human? I rolled over, noticing my glasses case on the nightstand. I felt my lips slowly turn up at the thought of Winry always yanking them off my face. I had contacts, I just chose not to wear them, and I guess if that's what she wanted I could. I stalked over to the bathroom. Spending about twenty minutes attempting to get the stupid things in my eyes, I was finally successful. Now I remember why I didn't wear them to begin with. I grumbled irritably as I flopped back onto my bed. At least I could see things clearly now.<p>

A hand suddenly ran across my side, I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned to face a certain blonde mermaid. I sucked in a breath then let out a deep sigh, "Jeez, are you trying to give me a heart attack, Winry?"

She shook her head, staring at me intently. I cocked a brow at her, "What is it?"

The blonde crawled next to me onto the mattress, "Edward... I-"

"Brother! I'm here for a visit! Who's the lady that let m-Woah."

I swiftly sat up, "Al!"

Al crossed his arms with a cocked brow, "So... I come to your home and some random lady lets me in, then I go up to your room and see some woman in your bed. Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Well-um, this involves a very long story that I'm not sure I can tell you."

* * *

><p>After getting permission from Winry and her parents Alphonse and his girlfriend, Mei, were informed of the entire story. To say they were both surprised and speechless was an understatement. Al stared at the two of us with his mouth agape. The silence broke when Mei finally chimed in.<p>

"I knew I felt something strange about your presence when I met you."

Winry cocked a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Your chi didn't feel human."

"My 'chi'?"

I placed a hand on Winry's shoulder, "Don't worry about it too much. Mei's from a country called Xing. They can feel weird shit from the ground or something. I don't even know how it works."

"Well Ed, if you took the time to learn then you'd know." Al quipped.

"If I cared then I might." I retorted with an eye roll.

"Brother, you're being rude."

"I'm not being rude, I'm being honest."

"Well you should consider what you say. You could've hurt Mei's feelings."

"Um, Edw-"

"The truth hurts, ya know."

My brother stood and scoffed, "That's no excuse to be mean."

"Edward!" Winry shouted as she grabbed my head in her hands.

I cocked a brow, "What?"

She snapped my head towards the back window. My heart dropped into my stomach, "What the hell is that!"

The ocean was sloshing around violently. The sky was nearly pitch black even though it was late afternoon. The wind was blowing close to that of a hurricane. I sucked in a quick breathe as I saw trees begin fly over. I turned to the blonde mermaid in front of me, "What's going on Winry?" I demanded.

"I-I don't know!"

I heard the wind rattling through my house. Sara and Urey ran down the stairs in a panic, "It's Rhylan!" The woman began, "He knows I've made contact with Winry!"

"Then what do we do! He's going to destroy the entire fucking beach if he keeps this up!"

Sara spun towards me with a look of determination, "We have to fight him somehow! Edward, is there anyone in the military you can truly trust with this?"

I paused as I thought about for a moment. I gave her a hard gaze, "Yes. Most defiantly."

"Good. Get them here now. We have to get Poseidon's trident away from Rhylan. That's the only way to end this. Even if we have to destroy it. Poseidon still has power with or without it. But wherever Rhylan has him prisoner prevents him from getting free."

I nodded as I picked up my phone dialing the number quickly.

"_Hey shorty, fucked that girl of yours yet?" _

"There's no time for that Mustang! I need you to come to the beach, right now! Bring Hawkeye with you!"

"_Runt, are you insane? Do you even _see_ that weather?"_

"That's exactly why I need you! Look, I've _never_ asked you for help. Since I'm practically begging you, shouldn't you believe me and just _help_ me?"

"_Fine, what's this all about?" _

"I can't exactly explain it over the phone. Just get here and you'll learn everything!"

I heard a sigh from the other end, _"Alright, we're on our way." _

I dropped my phone on the couch before running upstairs to grab my sword from my room. As I made my way back down the stairs and to the back door I was stopped by a hand on my arm. I turned to find Winry gazing at me looking torn.

I raised a brow, "What is it?"

"This is all my fault. I dragged everyone into this. You don't have to do this for me."

My lips turned up into a smile as cupped her cheek in my hand, "That's where you're wrong. I do have to do this for you. I'd never let anything happen to you. You mean the world to me Winry."

"Even though we've only known each other for a month?"

I nodded, "Yup, even though we've only known each other for a month."

"Ed, please let me go out there. I want to help!"

"Winry, your mother said it's best if you stay away from the ocea-"

"That's before we knew he was out there! He's there Edward! He's right outside causing chaos! This is _my_ doing and _my _problem. So let me do something to help end it."

I stared at her like she was stupid. Did she realize what she was doing? Her cobalt eyes bore into mine, begging and pleading for me to agree. I sighed. Her mother would hate me for this. Finally, I nodded.

Relief took over her as her arms wrapped around my waist, "Thank you so much, Ed."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on! We don't have time for this! Like you said, he's out there, and I'm ready to kick his ass."

She grinned and nodded, "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the water. The sand was melding underneath my shoes. My sword was clenched tightly in my fist. I knew he was going to show his ugly face soon. The sea seemed to be a darker shade than usual. It was nearly black, almost frightening.<p>

Suddenly, Mustang was by my side, Hawkeye close behind. I turned to him, "You have no idea how grateful I am that you're here right now. Don't get used to it though."

"You still haven't told me what's going on, so spill it."

I shot my head towards him, "You'll listen to everything I have to say and you won't think I'm crazy, right?"

His face stayed still, "You're making me nervous, Fullmetal."

I cocked a brow, "Long story short, Winry's a mermaid with some psycho that took over the sea after her."

Mustang bit his lip, as if trying not to laugh, "You expect me to believe that? Your fairy tale sorta sounds like The Little Mermaid."

"If you heard the whole thing, you'd know it's quite different. But I don't have time to explain everything to you. Not with this wind picking up the way it is. Rhylan is going to showing up here soon. I know it."

The colonel chewed his lip, "Prove it and I'll help you."

I turned to the blonde girl to my left; I got closer to the water, "Hey Win, think fast." I quipped as I splashed water at her.

"Edward!" She fell over as her legs intertwined into a tail, "That wasn't funny!"

"Sorry, had to prove to the Colonel somehow."

Winry growled at me as she began to use the sand to dry off the few droplets of water.

Mustang stood silently until I spoke up, "Believe me now?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

><p>As I was about to begin doubting the appearance of Rhylan, he proved me wrong. The winds started swirling around in a circular motion above the sea. The air wiped my hair about making it smack me in the face a few times.<p>

I gripped my sword tightly. There was no way this guy was winning. I'm taking him down. _Now._

Suddenly, there he was, merging from the water. Urey placed a protective arm around his wife. I glanced back a Winry to see her standing there with her fist clenched. Riza was close by, her gun raised by her shoulder. Mustang stood next to me, his hand on his gun ready to make any move needed.

Rhylan's long dark hair flowed as the air swirled around him. He sneered, "Sara... I see you're still with that pet of yours." His voice was deep and menacing. I was almost intimidated. Almost.

"Shut up!"

"And you," He turned to me, "You must be the hero of this occasion, hmm? What? You really think a human could defeat me? I have the trident, I can do whatever I want."

"You're a real ass you know that? Humans don't really appreciate being looked down upon. You should really watch your insults before you get hurt." I countered.

Rhylan merely chuckled, "You think you can hurt me? We'll see."

"It's not really me I think you should worry about." I glanced to Winry, thankfully she caught my gaze. She gave a nod before rushing into the water.

He turned quickly, "What?"

It was then the Colonel and I decided to strike. Our swords clashed against the trident as we tried to bring the sea beast down. He didn't even seem to falter, all of our attacks seeming useless. I knew this would be difficult, but not this difficult.

Rhylan made a strike for my head. Noticing it immediately I ducked and took a strike at his stomach. He grunted and yanked himself back, only to have the Colonel throw an attack.

_Come on Winry, hurry._

* * *

><p><em>Winry's POV<em>

I swam faster and faster down to the depths of the ocean. My home was around here somewhere, and having Rhylan pretending to be my 'father' all these years I knew were he kept his important prisoners. The prisoners he'd never let me see.

I swiftly made it over to the cave of darkness before entering it quietly. My tail flowed up and down quickly as I raced through the cave into the deep caverns. Finally, I reached my destination, noting the fact that the guards were gone. They must've been down on the job today.

I approached the first cell, gazing in only to find none other than Lydia. I gasped a few bubbles before breaking the lock and yanking the old rickety door open. She gazed up at me, her eyes stone cold.

Her dark hair floated as she slowly came closer, "Winry?"

I nodded vigorously, "Yes, now where is Poseidon kept?"

Lydia pointed down the passageway of sand, "He's just down there. But you cannot open that door alone."

"You must help me then."

She smiled sadly, "I have been locked in here for so long, Winry, I am weak."

"But your will is strong enough to take down Rhylan, isn't it?" I asked.

For a moment, Lydia was speechless, "Y-You know? You know what happened?"

I nodded, "I ran away to the surface and ending up finding my mother a few weeks ago. She's been staying with me. But right now, the man I love in is an epic battle for me and I must save him."

Lydia's lips turned upward, "That's very brave of you Winry. I always knew you would have a strong heart. Now, we must free Poseidon, yes?"

We reached the giant door that held the ocean ruler. We both knew that it was going to take so much will power to open it. I would do anything for Edward though. I didn't care what it took; I must free him and free the rest of the ocean.

* * *

><p><em>Edward POV...<em>

I was holding the villain off as much as possible. But he was so strong; I didn't know how much longer the two of us could hold him off. Riza took a couple of shots at him with her gun to keep him distracted as the Colonel and I caught our breath. We both knew we were only holding him off until Winry got back. There was nothing we could really do until then.

"This is a meaningless effort from you two. I'm a far superior creature than either of you." Rhylan sneered.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! All you are is some fish guy that couldn't take being turned down for a human! She doesn't love you and I don't believe she truly ever did. All you're doing is hurting yourself and everyone around you. It's pretty stupid if you ask me." I retorted.

"_You_ are the one who caused Winry to stay here away from me. It is _your_ fault!" He countered.

"You're an idiot! Winry ran away because _you_ made her miserable! It had nothing to do with me. You weren't even her real father and you were horrible at it!"

Rhylan growled at ran towards me to strike.

* * *

><p>My brother watched uneasily from the back window. Pacing back and forth, he groaned and pulled at his hair. He turned to his girlfriend, "Why aren't we out there helping them?"<p>

"They don't need us Alphonse. We can't really do much. We don't know anything about the enemy." Mei replied to him.

"Neither does Ed or the Colonel! This is stupid! They need help!" Al paced towards the back door and began to open it only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned to the Xingese girl, "What?"

Mei remained calm at my brother's actions, "I told you. This is not our battle. We can't fight within it."

"But Mei... My brother and everyone else are in trouble." Alphonse said irritably.

"I understand that Al, but we can't do anything. We have no way to fight against the enemy. You and I have no weapons besides a Xingese fighting style but I don't believe that will help at all. We need something to block the trident's attacks. Going in bare handed isn't the best idea." She reasoned.

Al huffed out a sigh, realizing she was right. He nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Mei smiled, "Good. They'll be fine, I know it."

* * *

><p>When the waves began swirling into the air uncontrollably, I knew Winry had done it. She had freed Poseidon. I sighed in relief as I retreated from Rhylan who seemed confused by the sea's actions.<p>

"What's this? I'm not doing this!" He demanded.

"Maybe you don't have as much control over the sea as you thought you did." I smirked.

His eyes widened, "What!"

Suddenly, Poseidon emerged from the water. Rhylan attempted to use the trident on the sea ruler only for it to have no effect. The man grimaced as Poseidon used the sea to snatch the trident away.

"No! That's mine! I rule this sea!" Rhylan commanded.

"You never controlled anything! You will be imprisoned for all that you have done! You ruled nothing, you never had anything. You were merely a coward who hid in the shadows waiting to attack. And it will never happen again." The sea began to swirl and suck in the dark haired man. Rhylan gripped on the sand and groped for anything to keep him on the surface.

"No, no, no! I wasn't defeated this easily! I can't be!"

I grinned, "Looks like you're not as strong as you thought."

Rhylan sneered back at me, "Don't look so happy, blondie, your little love is being sucked in as well. For this wave sucks in any type of mermaid or merman, he's trying to bring me and anyone who could be associated with me down."

My eyes widened, "What!" I glanced around frantically looking for Winry. I took off down the beach calling her name, "Winry!"

Finally I heard a reply, "Edward! Ed!"

I turned on my heel towards her quickly. She was barley hanging onto a rock a little bit off the shore. I sprinted out to her, my clothing getting wet and sticking to my skin. At that moment I didn't care. I heard the faint calling of the Colonel and the Rockbells behind me, though at this moment Winry was all I was thinking about.

"Ed! It's going to take me back! You have to help me!"

"What can I do? I can't just stop him! That'd mean Rhylan could get away!" I replied as I grabbed onto her hands and tugged her closer to the shore. I got down on my knees in the water and held onto her tightly as her tail was being pulled towards the sea.

She was tearing up, "Ed, please! I want to stay here with my family and you! You mean so much to me."

"What are you saying, Winry?"

The blonde in front of me paused for a moment as her voice became soft and weak, "There's only one thing you can do."

"What is it? We don't have much time!"

"Kiss me!"

My eyes widened and my face flushed, "What?"

"Kiss me, Ed!"

"B-But it'll make you human!"

She nodded, "Exactly! I won't get pulled into the current! Now hurry!"

I shook my head, "But you love being a mermaid!"

"I love you more!"

My body froze, "You love me?"

"Yes! Now kiss me, you idiot!"

I didn't have to be told again as I pressed my lips to Winry's swiftly. Her arms wound around my neck as she deepened the kiss. I felt her tail separate into two legs as she moved to straddle me. She ended up back in the clothes she was wearing just before this entire ordeal started. I wrapped my arms around her back and waist, continuously pressing my lips to hers. Air was suddenly becoming an option as we both pulled away. I gave her a toothy grin as our noses and foreheads pressed against each other.

Finally I spoke, "I love you too."


	8. Epilogue

_I usually post Epilogues with final chapters. But I just couldn't think of what to do for this one. I finally did. I'm proud to say I can mark "Love From The Deep" off my 'done' list. **THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**_

_My final attempt to be funny **disclaimer: **You should've known by now that I was the one to fishify her. _

_Thank you!_

_Much love! _

_-Ash_

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

"Daddy! Daddy! Get upppp!"

I squinted an eye open, peaking up at the voice and weight on top of me, "Alicia... What do you need?"

My daughter giggled, "Momma told me to get you up! You feel asleep on the couch again."

I sat up instantly, glancing around the room seeing it was 8:00 PM and starting to get dark. I groaned and sat up, "You're going to have to get in the water soon, ya know."

The small blonde on top of me nodded, "Yup! Can you come out there with me tonight? Please Daddy, pleasseee!"

"Only to tell you a story, then I have to get to bed myself."

My child nodded vigorously, "Yes sir!"

I lifted the girl into my arms and tossed her over my shoulder, "C'mon you."

As I went outside Winry cocked a brow and crossed her arms, "You're gonna cause her to lose brain cells holding her upside-down like that."

"Nah, she'll be fine."

Alicia giggled in my arms as we arrived at the salt pool, Winry following close behind. I acted as if I were gonna set her down then paused. The blonde in my arms grinned and nodded quickly. I glanced at my wife over my shoulder. She glared at me, "Edward don't you dar-"

I tossed my daughter into the water. She squealed as she flew through the air into the water. The young mermaid landed in the water with a loud _splash_. Alicia emerged, popping her small head above the water. I crouched down and smirked, "Fun?"

She nodded vigorously, "Yes! Do it again!"

I shook my head, "No. You get a story, then bed."

She grumbled, "Fine."

Winry made her way over to me and sat beside me as I plopped down onto the deck. I glanced at my wife before turning my gaze back to our child, "Alright, so which one do you want to hear?"

"The one where you fell in love with Momma!"

I let out a dramatic sigh, "_Again?_ You like to hear that one a lot."

Alicia smiled, "I love that one."

I turned to Winry swiftly placing a kiss on her cheek, "Yeah, I love that one too."

* * *

><p><em>Cover art done by ChocoNekoChan from Tumblr<em>


End file.
